Grosse frayeur
by fr69
Summary: Trop court pour faire un résumé mais venez quand même faire un petit tour, on ne sait jamais...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente mon tout premier os, je sais que ca ne va pas être vraiment super bien mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire donc j'espère que ca va vous plaire. Par contre, vu que je débute, est ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il serait bien d'améliorer ?**

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber et je continuais de courir. Je ne saurai dire depuis combien de temps je courrai, poursuivie par la personne que je haïssais le plus et ses tueurs à gages. Pour une fois, je préférais fuir plutôt que de les affronter, ils étaient trop nombreux. Ma gorge et mes poumons étaient en feu. Mes yeux me piquaient et mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. J'avais un point de côté qui commençait à me faire vraiment mal. Arrivée à Central Park, je me cachai derrière un arbre. Pensant avoir semés mes poursuivants, je repris mon souffle doucement mais sûrement. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit comme le craquement d'une brindille sur laquelle on venait de marcher. Brusquement, je me retournai sur ma droite et les vit, lui et sa bande de psychopathes. Ils arrivaient très rapidement. Je me tournai donc vers mon côté gauche afin de pouvoir fuir de nouveau mais d'autres hommes armés jusqu'aux dents arrivaient vers moi. Tétanisée par la peur, je ne bougeais plus. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de moi.

"- Alors Kate, tu ne pensais pas que tu allais nous échapper" dit l'homme que je commençais à bien connaitre.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers moi, un pistolet à la main. Il me dévisagea pendant un cours instant puis me dit avec un petit rire sadique :

"- Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment... le moment où je pourrais enfin te tuer...

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demandais-je d'une voix que je voulais ferme mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

- Tu sais Kate, il y a certaines choses qui doivent rester secrètes et cela ta mère ne l'avait pas vraiment compris. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû la tuer. Malheureusement pour toi, tu es en train de prendre exactement le même chemin qu'elle et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, tu vas connaitre le même sort qu'elle."

Je commençais à perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il me restait lorsqu'il leva son arme vers moi, le doigt sur la gâchette. Je sus qu'à ce moment-là, mon heure était venue. Tout à coup, sorti de nul part, Rick se plaça devant moi. Juste après, j'entendis une détonation et Rick s'effondra à mes pieds.

"- Riiiiiiick !" hurlai-je

Je plaçai mes mains sur sa plaie près de son cœur et appuyai le plus fort que je pouvais pour essayer de calmer l'hémorragie. Des larmes coulaient le longs de mes joues mais je ne pris même pas la peine de les essuyer tant j'étais concentrer sur la survie de mon partenaire. Je ne faisais même plus attention aux personnes qui étaient autour de moi, prêts à me tuer à la moindre occasion.

"- Kate... murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi mais je t'en supplie Rick, reste avec moi, s'il te plait, reste avec moi, dis-je en pleurant, pense à ta mère, à ta fille… Pense à moi, à nous..."

Mais malgré mes efforts, il mourut un court instant après m'avoir fait sa déclaration.

"- Riiiiiiiiiick !" hurlai-je encore une fois, le plus fort que je pouvais et en mettant toute ma peine et mon désespoir dans ce cri qui ne représentait qu'un peu de la douleur que je ressentais en ce moment.

Soudain, je me sentis secouée mais pas par des convulsions, plutôt par quelqu'un.

"- Kate, ma chérie, réveilles-toi" me fit une voix lointaine.

J'ouvris les yeux et mis quelques instants pour me souvenir que j'étais dans la chambre de Rick. J'étais complètement trempée par la sueur et par les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Je me sentais faible et je détestais ces moments-là. Le temps que je me réveille, Rick s'était assis à côté de moi. Je me précipitai dans ses bras chaleureux et lui racontai mon cauchemar. Je mis ma tête contre son cou et continuai de pleurer pendant que Rick me caressais entre les omoplates. Il me déposa quelques baisers sur mes cheveux puis me chuchota à l'oreille :

"- Chut Kate, ça va aller… Tu ne risques plus rien, ni moi. Le Dragon est mort, c'est toi même qui l'as tué. Chut, calme-toi... "

Au bout de quelques instants et sur ces paroles rassurantes que je me rendormis, confortablement installée dans les bras de mon homme et sans refaire de cauchemars.


End file.
